Serendipity
by PukitChan
Summary: Aquella triste noche donde nos conocimos, los años pasaron y nos encontramos nuevamente pero fuimos incapaces de reconocernos... el accidente que se empeño en demostrarnos que nuestro encuentro no fue una simple casualidad.KxF Capitulo 17!
1. Capitulo 1 Soledad

Los personajes de Tsubasa no me pertenecen, si no a las magnificas Clamp

Los personajes de Tsubasa no me pertenecen, si no a las magnificas Clamp !

Aviso: Ha esta altura todo el mundo debería saber que el verdadero nombre de Fai es Yui pero al igual que el manga, nuestro sexy mago usará el nombre de su hermano.

Espero que les guste.

"Serendipity"

Capitulo 1. Soledad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sentado en un bar veo las horas pasar. El alcohol acompaña mi tristeza. A mis veinte años y desperdiciando aquí mi vida.

No es algo que haga a diario, lo que sucede es que hoy es el aniversario número 12 de la muerte de mis padres.

No podía observar sus retratos esparcidos por toda mi casa, así que salí a caminar para olvidar un poco mi dolor y heme aquí.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Corriendo bajo una tormenta. Para evitar empaparme más de lo que ya estoy entro a un bar conocido. No hay mucha gente, lo cual es realmente extraño pues en este lugar las personas huyen de sus problemas.

¿Y que estoy haciendo yo?

Escapando.

Hoy hace doce años que mi hermano gemelo Fai murió. Él era la única familia que me quedaba y ahora a mis 18 años estoy solo…

Solo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿Otra vez aquí?-Un viejo cantinero sonrió irónicamente al ver a un rubio joven acercarse a la barra- aun eres un niño…

-Tango 18- el chico se sentó en uno d los bancos situados en la barra- para la ley ya no soy un niño.

-Para los viejos como yo- el cantinero paso la mano derecha por su poco cabello blanco- aun eres un lienzo en blanco.

-Valla- una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico- dame un trago.

El cantinero suspiró y le dio la espalda para prepara su bebida. El rubio miró el espectáculo que esa noche se ofrecía: Una hermosa mujer cantaba una triste melodía acompañada de una lúgubre tonada de piano.

-Aquí tienes tu bebida- la colocó enfrente del joven.

-Gracias- levantó su copa y dando un brindis imaginario sonrió- ¡salud! Por la vida que no tengo…

-Dame otro trago- un hombre de gabardina negra se acercó a la barra- que sea mas fuerte.

-Esta bien- el cantinero sonrió y le preparó su bebida- toma.

-Gracias- el de gabardina volteo a su derecha al sentir una mirada puesta en él. Al mirar se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿No crees que es una preciosa canción?- El rubio de ojos azules le sonrió al de gabardina que ahora lo miraba fijamente: era alto, de cabello negro, atractivo y de ojos rubís.

-Es una obra de arte-Mencionó al fin el hombre de gabardina al comprender de que hablaba el rubio- crecí acompañado por esa canción. En ese entonces, la música era algo magnifico.

-Lo sigue siendo- una leve risa salió de los labios del de ojo azules- me llamo Yui.

-Suena el nombre de una persona que no debería estar aquí… Soy Kurogane.

-Kurogane-El rubio lo repitió como deseando memorizarlo- Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí…

-¿Eso crees? – Lo miró a los ojos- es solo que perdí mi rumbo un instante.

-Somos dos- Suspiró mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban los rubís del otro-pero yo perdí mi camino hace años.

-¡Brindemos!-Kurogane alzó su copa seguido de Yui- por hablar con un completo extraño, esperando que él nos guíe.

-Salud- y en los ojos de Yui apareció una tristeza que su linda sonrisa no era capaz de borrar- esperemos que el camino por fin llegue.

Y entonces… ambos tomaron el último trago de su copa…

Continuará…

Soy nueva en esto :D

Espero comentarios


	2. Capitulo 2 La vida continúa

Los personajes no me pertenecen U Son de las grandes Clamp !

"**Serendipity"**

Capitulo 2. La vida continúa.

3 años después…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hace 15 años que mis padres murieron. Voy rumbo a su tumba. En mis manos llevo unas rosas blancas. Al entrar al panteón un hombre de traje y gafas negras se dirige a la salida. Nos cruzamos un instante.

Sin detener su paso él me voltea a ver, me dedica una sonrisa y sigue su camino. Detengo mi caminata y me gro para verlo, lo último que alcanzo a observar es como da la vuelta en una esquina y sacude ligeramente su rubio cabello.

Ese hombre… yo le he visto en algún lado…

Padre… madre… ¿Así que ese rubio perdió también a alguien importante?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fai… hermano mío… 15 años desde que te fuiste. Estoy sentado frente a tu tumba… te traje tus flores favoritas: rosas blancas.

¿Sabes? Aún tengo el relicario donde luce la foto de nosotros dos juntos… Hermanito… te extraño.

Al ir rumbo a la salida me llaman la atención unas hermosas rosas blancas (tus favoritas Fai) que carga un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera de manga corta color vino. Él acaba de entrar al cementerio. En el momento en el que nos cruzamos lo miró y le sonrió por las flores que lleva. Mis gafas oscuras no me permiten apreciarlo bien pero pude distinguir unos ojos rubís…

Esos ojos… yo los conozco.

Bueno, no importa… lo más probable es que nunca vuelva a ver a esa persona…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2 años después…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voy rumbo a una cafetería. Tengo un poco de hambre. Me detengo ante una carretera ya que el semáforo está en rojo. Levantó la mirada para observar el otro lado de la carretera a la cual los carros me impiden llegar. En medio de una multitud, un hombre llama mi atención. Un rubio de ojos azules vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y playera de manga larga azul marino. Por lo que alcanzó a distinguir, un poco desesperado busca algo entre sus cosas.

El semáforo indica luz verde. El rubio empieza a caminar rápidamente y yo también empiezo a moverme. Pasamos el uno al lado del otro y en este breve encuentro nuestras miradas también se cruzan. Pude ver un ligero toque de extrañeza en sus ojos al mírame. Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos que lo contemplé para después perderlo nuevamente.

…¿Nuevamente?...

Finalmente llegó a la cafetería. Me siento en una mesa donde se puede ver lo que sucede afuera. Bebo el café que una mesera me trajo instantes atrás. Al mover mis manos tiro las llaves de mi casa que estaban sobre la mesa, y al agacharme para recogerlas encuentro un… ¿Relicario?

Lo miro, esta bellamente adornado: es de color negro con mariposas doradas, me decido a abrirlo.

Adentro hay una foto de dos chicos abrazados, unos gemelos de aproximadamente cinco años.

Rubios de ojos azules…

Este chico… yo le he visto en algún lado…

Cierro el relicario y hundido en mis recuerdos tomo lentamente mi café…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sentado en una cafetería, bebo té realmente dulce. Quizás le puse más azúcar de la necesaria… estoy leyendo un libro. Como pocas veces en este ligar hay una tranquilidad impresionante. Una linda mesera me trae una rebanada de pastel de fresa que había ordenado unos minutos atrás. Agarró el tenedor y me animo a probarlo. Delicioso. De mi mochila sacó el relicario donde está la foto de mi hermano Fai conmigo, lo miro con algo de melancolía.

De pronto, el sonido de mi localizador me saca de mi trance. Hay una urgencia en el hospital donde trabajo. Con algo de prisa guardo mis cosas, pago la cuenta y salgo de la cafetería. Un semáforo con luz roja detiene mi carrera, mientras tanto busco en mi mochila mi relicario… ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?... relicario… relicario…

La luz verde hace que reanude mi carrera, seguro que el relicario esta hasta debajo de mis cosas.

Sin saber exactamente porque levanto la mirada y noto como unos ojos rubís me están mirando

… ¿No conozco a este hombre?...

Solo lo miré unos segundos y enseguida volví a concentrarme en la prisa que llevó. Una vez en el hospital atiendo la emergencia. Después de unas cuantas horas entro a los vestidores. Me siento en el suelo y jalo mi mochila.

¡Un momento! Mi relicario… no está… no puede ser… ¡¿Mi relicario?!

… Perdí… mi relicario…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continuará…

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Espero cometarios :D


	3. Capitulo 3 Destino inevitable

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de clamp

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de clamp.

Nuevamente aquí estoy!

Gracias por todos los que se han molestado en leerla :D!

Nota: El verdadero nombre de fai es Yui, pero seguirá en esta historia usando el nombre de su hermano.

Serendipity

Capitulo 3. "Destino inevitable"

3 años después…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ahora ya tengo 28 años. Mis padres murieron hace veinte. Cada mañana al despertarme veo su retrato y eso hace que tenga fuerza para continuar. Soy abogado, tengo dinero, una gran casa…

Increíblemente creo que lo único que me falta es amor.

Estoy conduciendo mi automóvil. El auto de enfrente de repente, y en un intento por evitarlo giro el volante…

…Ruido… demasiado ruido…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tengo 26 años y he pasado los últimos veinte deseando no ver la siguiente mañana.

Fai. Hermano… ¿Por qué aun no estoy contigo? Esta vida como doctor no es gratificante, solo me mantiene muy ocupado… y hablando de eso, el ya acostumbrado ruido de mi localizador empieza a sonar. Parece que hubo un accidente cerca de aquí… me dirijo a recibir a los heridos…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Abro mis ojos mientras toco mi cabeza. Estoy en la cama de lo que creo es un hospital.

¡¿Qué es esto?! Tengo… mi brazo izquierdo es mecánico…

¿Tan grave estuvo ese accidente?... No lo recuerdo bien…

Miro a mí alrededor, sobre una mesa hay ¿Unas rosas blancas?

El ruido de la puerta me hace voltear… alguien esta entrando…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Habitación 128… en ella esta un paciente que perdió un brazo durante un accidente. Le colocamos uno mecánico. Voy a decirle que si así lo desea puede salir ya del hospital y ver como esta…

… este paciente… finalmente abro la puerta de la habitación…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Buenos _días, soy su doctor ¿Cómo se siente?_- lo saludo alegremente el hombre rubio que entraba a la habitación.

-_Bien_-dijo secamente el que estaba recostado-¿_dice buenos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?_

­-_Pues-_el doctor miraba los monitores que indicaban sus signos vitales y revisaba una tablilla que traía entre sus manos-_cuatro días._

­_-¡¡Cuatro días!!_

_-Sip-_lo miró y le sonrió-_llegó gravemente herido, su brazo quedó inservible y tuvimos que cambiarlo. Espero que no le moleste, pero es que no había nadie que firmara una autorización y yo acepte la responsabilidad de su reacción. En todo caso si le molesto mi decisión demándeme a mí y no al hospital_- una suave carcajada salió de los labios del doctor.

-_No, está bien. De cualquier manera doctor eh…_

_-Doctor Fai n.n_

_-Bien, doctor Fai… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_-Si, dime-_ miró su tablilla y una sombra de extrañeza apareció en sus ojos azules pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa- _¿Señor Kurogane?_

_-Kurogane, solo Kurogane-_ la respuesta del doctor fue aumentar su sonrisa- _¿Sabe quien trajo esas flores?_- Fai volteo hacia donde su paciente señalaba y la sorpresa en su rostro pronto se hizo presente.

-_Rosas blancas…-_ dijo algo triste mientras se acercaba para tocar suavemente una de ella.

_-¿Sucede algo?-_Kurogane notó el repentino cambio de humor de su doctor.

_-¿Eh?-_Fai lo volteo a ver y le sonrió- _No sé quien las trajo pero supongo que alguna enfermera debió ver a alguien._

-_Entiendo._

Silencio. Más silencio.

-_Bueno-_ el doctor miró como su paciente lo observaba fijamente como si deseara descifrarlo- _si usted gusta puedo firmar su salida del hospital, pero si quiere descansar unos días más está bien._

_-No, quiero salir hoy mismo._

_-De acuerdo_-dijo alegremente- _en unos minutos vendrá una enfermera-_

_-Si-_ el doctor empezó a caminar a la salida pero se detuvo ante la puerta.

-_Por cierto… ¿Me podría regalar una de sus rosas?_

_-¿Eh?- _Kurogane lo miró extrañado_- claro, tómela._

Fai se acercó a las flores y agarró una rosa que apenas esta en botón. Nuevamente se acercó a Kurogane y fue en ese instante donde el hombre del brazo mecánico puedo notar que el ojo izquierdo del doctor era falso.

-_Muchas gracias por la rosa Kurorín n.n_

_-¡¡Soy Kurogane!!-_ sin saber porque esa fuerte respuesta salió de sus labios mientras que el doctor soltaba una carcajada al salir de la habitación.

_-¡Espero que nos veamos otra vez kurotan!_

_-¡¡Que soy KUROGANE!!_

Y entonces… la puerta se cerró.

Continuará…

Bien, aki esta el tercer capitulo :D


	4. Capitulo 4 Recordando el dolor

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp n.n!

Bien!, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Serendipity

Capitulo 4. "Recordando el dolor"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nadie sabe cual es mi verdadero nombre. Desde que te fuiste he estado utilizando el tuyo hermanito.

¿Sabes? Hoy en el hospital conocí a un paciente muy divertido, se llama Kurorín n.n!. Mira te traje una rosa blanca (tu favorita), tenia tiempo que no venia a tu tumba… perdón, he estado muy ocupado.

…ahora que lo pienso… solo a una persona le he dicho mi nombre… fue a aquel chico que conocí hace años en un bar… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Hmm… ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Dudo que él también se acuerde de mi… además le dije mi verdadero nombre a una persona que jamás en mi vida volveré a ver…

¿no lo crees, hermanito?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Padre… madre… acabo de salir del hospital, les traje unas rosas blancas que nadie sabe quien me dio. Hoy conocí a un doctor que me da la impresión de haber visto antes. Me llamó con un estúpido apodo, pero…

De mi bolsillo derecho saco aquel relicario que encontré tres años atrás. Lo abro y miro la foto de aquellos gemelos ¿Por qué siempre lo traigo? Quizás con la esperanza de encontrar a su dueño…

Aquel chico… a quien conocí hace ocho años… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?

¿Algún día volveré a a ver a mi compañero de copas de aquella melancolica noche?

Esos ojos tan tristes… esa sonrisa tan difícil…

Ese doctor…

¿El doctor?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿_kurotan?-_ un rubio adulto joven miró al hombre que estaba hincado frente a una tumba.

-_¿Doctor?_- Kurogane alzó la vista al reconocer aquella voz

-_Oh, si eres tú…_

_-¿Qué hace aquí doctor?-_ preguntó tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

_-Llámame Fai. Vine a dejar la rosa que me diste n.n ¿Tú también?_

_-¿Eh? Sí._

_-Oye Kurorin…_

_-Soy Kurogane._

_-¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Un té, un café o algo así… digo, si gustas._

_-Eh… claro-_ Kurogane se puso de pie y algo entre las manos del de ojos rubís llamó su atención.

-_Es… mi relicario…_

_-¿Perdón?-_Fai corrió y le arrebató la bella pieza que traía en sus manos mientras desesperadamente intentaba abrirlo.

-_Fai…-_susurró inconscientemente al mirara anonadado la imagen-_ hermano… te vuelvo a ver… hermano…_

-_¿Es tuyo?-_ dijo un impactado Kurogane

"Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable"

-_Oye… ¿Me escuchas?_

_-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- _el doctor lo miró_-¿te lo dio alguien?_

_-No… yo lo encontré hace tres años-_Fai abrazó lentamente el relicario.

-_Muchas gracias… por fin lo encontré…_

Bien! Hasta aquí el cuatro capitulo… Espero comentarios :D!


	5. Capitulo 5 Diferentes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de clamp n

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de clamp n.n

Gracias por todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia :D

**Serendipity**

Capitulo 5. Diferentes.

Sentados en una cafetería, Kurogane observaba como Fai se entretenía en ponerle azúcar –demasiada para el de ojos rubís- a su té. Cuando por fin terminó, tomó un gran sorbo y suspiró dando una enorme sonrisa, propia de él.

_-Entonces… ¿Fue en este lugar donde hallaste mi relicario?_

_-Sí, hace tres años._

_-Aquí fue donde yo salí de urgencia y lo olvide… pero entonces tu lo recogiste._

_-Y te volviste mi doctor y fue así como lo recuperaste. Que casualidad._

_-En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Alguien me dijo eso hace muchos años… _-sonrió y nuevamente se perdió por completo al prestar atención a la foto. Mientras esto sucedía, Kurogane se dedicó a observar el ojo izquierdo falso el doctor. Realmente no había mucha diferencia entre su ojo real, pues la pupila falsa cumplía todas las funciones de un ojo como el mirar hacía donde el rubio deseaba, exceptuando el poder "ver", además el color del iris era también azul pero sin duda alguna no podía compararse siquiera al precioso color azul verdadero.

_-Es algo realmente importante ¿no?-_ dijo Kurogane sacando a Fai, y así mismo del trance que los invadió por un instante.

_-¿Eh?-_ lo volteó a ver fijamente- _Sí… es… mi hermano Yui… falleció hace 20 años, y esta es la última foto que tengo de él._

_-¿Veinte años?_

_-SIP n.n_

_-Mis padres murieron también hace veinte años._

_**Inevitable**_

_-Oh… pero por fin veo a mi hermano Yui otra vez. ¡¡Gracias Kuro-wanwan eres un buen chico! ! ! ! !_

_-¡¡Me llamo Kurogane! ! ! ¡¡Y no me hables como si fuera un perro! ! !_

_-¡¡Waaaaaaaa…. Kuro-cachorro se ha enojado!! !_

_-¡¡Que soy KU-RO-GA-NE! ! ! ! !_

_-¡¡Yui… Kurotan esta molesto, sálvame! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_-Kuro… -_ pero entonces, detuvo por un instante su enojo al recordar fugazmente algo- _¿Yui?... ¿El nombre de tu hermano gemelo? ¿Yo lo he?_

Pipipipipi . El localizador de Fai empezó a sonar.

-_Una emergencia_- el rubio se paró y sonrió –_Gracias por invitarme este té Kurotan_

_-¿Que?_

Tarde. El doctor ya había escapado de la cafetería dejando a Kurogane con la cuenta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yui… ese nombre se me hace conocido… ¿Porque? ¿A quien conozco que se llame así?

Ese doctor… no es la primera vez que lo veo, pero ¿De donde lo conozco? ¿Así que ese relicario era suyo? ¿Uno de los gemelos era él?

Su hermano falleció hace 20 años, al igual que mis padres… por lo visto ambos nos quedamos solos siendo muy pequeños.

En fin, que más da, ya le devolví el relicario, además no creo volver al hospital.

Probablemente me cruce una que otra vez con él y nos saludaremos cada quien continuando con su camino.

Tal vez, algún día compartiremos una copa de vino como un par de viejos amigos.

Y pronto me olvidaré de aquel extraño doctor que conocí una tarde de verano.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fai… encontré el relicario con nuestra fotografía… hermano te vuelvo a ver… aquel hombre se extraño al decir tu nombre… bueno, mi nombre realmente.

…Yui…

Hermano… ¿Crees que este apunto de ocurrir algo?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continuará…

:D

Espero comentarios


	6. Capitulo 6 Una y otra vez

Bueno, después de una extraña ausencia estoy de vuelta :D

Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos.

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Clamp.

"Serendipity"

Capitulo 6. Una y otra vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Es tarde. Me dirijo a una cita con un abogado para poder entregar o saber qué hacer con los bienes que he acumulado a lo largo de los años gracias a mi carrera como doctor.

Pero… ya llevo cinco minutos de retraso… jeje espero que el abogado tenga paciencia… además ¿Quién iba a decir que de la nada tuviera que hacer una operación?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sí, dicen que avisó que llegaría tarde pero… ¡rayos! Me choca esperar. Bien, mientras me dedicaré a revisar los papeles de mi nuevo cliente impuntual. Es doctor hmm… y su nombre es… ¡¿Eh?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-_Señor, su cliente ha llegado_- mencionó una linda chica entrando a un despacho finamente decorado.

-_Dígale que pase_- dijo aquel hombre alto de ojos rubís.

-_Hay, lo siento_- un hombre rubio entró al despacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia pero al levantar la mirada… - _Waaaa!!!! ¡¡¡Kurotan!!!_

_-¡¡¡Kurogane!!! ¡¡¡Apréndetelo de una maldita vez!!!_

_-Kuro-wan ¿Tú eres mi abogado? _

_-Ay… sí… ¡Y soy Kurogane!_

_-Jajaja_- el de ojos azules lo miró, vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja adornando su camisa blanca- _nunca imaginé que tú fueras abogado._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Bueno_- Fai sonrió tiernamente-_quizás porque creo que seas un tipo estirado de oficina Kuropon._

_-¡¡Kurogane, maldito doctor!!_-Fai carcajeo-_ahora veamos tu problema_

_-¡Sip!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXQuizás… tú y yo nos hemos encontrado más veces de la que puedo recordar.

Tal vez… esa extraña sensación que tengo cuando te veo, es porque te conozco más de lo que puedo imaginar…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Porque quizás… es el destino el que está empeñado en unirnos.

Porque puede ser… que tengamos que recorrer un camino juntos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_-Kuroriin!!!!!!!_

_-¡¿De dónde saliste?!_

El abogado leía pacíficamente un libro sentado en una cafetería cuando el rubio doctor llegó (de quién sabe dónde) a quitarle toda aquella paz…

… aquella tranquilidad que Kurogane empezaba a odiar…

-_Kuro-sama ¿Qué me vas a invitar hoy?_

_-¿Qué te voy a invitar?_-dijo sarcásticamente

_-Am, pues ¡Disculpe señorita!-_Fai levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la mesera.

-_Buenas tardes_- la chica sonrió al mirar al doctor.

_-Hola n.n ¿Qué tal van esas manos?_

_-Bien, muchas gracias. La pomada que me dio me alivia mucho._

_-Que bueno-_Fai la observó fijamente y la chica se sonrojó.

-_Ah… este ¿Qué va a ordenar?_

_-Lo mismo de siempre linda._

_-¡Sí! Enseguida se lo traigo-_ y la chica se alejó.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Kurogane que se había limitado a escuchar el dialogo se animó a preguntar- _¿Traes algo con esa mesera?_

_-¿Qué dices kurorin? ¿Acaso estas celoso?_

_-Doctor idiota-_ el abogado volteó su rostro y así mirar la ventana.

_-Tomé, aquí está su orden_- la mesera llegó sonriendo enormemente.

-_Gracias. Mira linda, Kuro-sama me invitó esta vez._

La bonita chica giró su mirada y sus ojos mostraron una enorme sorpresa y en su rostro la tonalidad roja aumento.

_-A… abogado Kurogane…_

_-Hola_- dijo fríamente.

Increíble, a Kurogane esa chica lo había atendido minutos antes y con la llegada del doctor la existencia del abogado parecía haber desparecido para la mesera.

_-Este…-_ la chica miró a otro lado al ver la sonrisa divertida de Fai- _espero que les guste su estancia aquí._

_-Gracias :D _–El rubio siguió con la mirada a la chica al alejarse- ¿_Y? ¿Entonces? ¿Quién tiene una aventura con la mesera Kurorin ? ¿Tú o yo?_

_-Simplemente la conozco porque ella me atiende la mayoría de las veces que vengo aquí_- de los labios del abogado salió una explicación que quizá no tuvo porque dar- ¿_Y tú?_

_-¿Yo?_-sonrió- _Yo soy doctor_- el rubio mordió un pedazo del pastel que le habían traído- _Exquisito._

Kurogane lo observó… ¿Le había evitado el tema? ¿Había evitado hablar de sí mismo?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Porque para evitar lastimar y ser lastimado… jamás podré permitir que me conozcan…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Y así… los días empezaron a transcurrir…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Una y otra vez… veo a ese inepto doctor… en el cine, en una tienda de música, en el supermercado, caminando, sentado en un parque, buscando un libro…

…. Han llegado a tanto estos encuentros que pareciera que todas las tardes vamos a comer a esa cafetería juntos, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Él nunca llegará a saber que cada día cierro los ojos con la esperanza de no volver a abrirlos… porque pareciera que vivir es mi castigo…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7 Me preocupas

Después de una extraña ty larga ausencia ¡vulevo! Gracias por todos los que han leído esto y aun más gracias por los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Respondiendio a una pregunta: Mi fic cuenta oficialmente con 19 capitulos y me ausente debido a unos problemillas personales ^^ pero todo ya esta bien.

Lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp.

SERENDIPITY

Capitulo 7. Me preocupas.

-Buenas tardes abogado. ¿Qué desea hoy?- la mesera se acercó al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-Hola. Un café bien cargado por favor.

-Está bien- la chica se dio la vuelta.

-Oye- Kurogane la detuvo y la chica nuevamente se acercó.

-¿Si?

-Has… - el abogado miró al suelo pero aún así preguntó- ¿Has visto o ha venido a alguna otra hora el doctor?

-¿El doctor Fai?- Kurogane asintió con la cabeza- pues… realmente la ultima vez que lo ví fue hace 4 días cuando estaba comiendo con usted.

-Gracias- la chica se retiró.

Hacía 4 días que Kurogane también lo vio. Como siempre elñ abogado había sido quien tuvo que pagar la cuenta. Fai se despidió de él con esa ya acostumbrada sonrisa que Kurogane odiaba (y necesitaba… ) ver.

Al día siguente de ese encuentro el abogado entró a la cafetería pero el rubío nunca llegó. Inclusive Kurogane se quedó más tiempo para esperarlo… jamás apareció.

-Señor…. Su café… ¿Abogado?...

-¿Eh?- Kurogane volteó y se encontró con la mesera que lo miraba extrañada – ah… gracias.

-¿Realmente le preocupa el doctor?- la choca sonrió al ver como el semblante frio del hombre cambiaba por solo unos segundos- ¿Por qué no lo va a ver a su casa?- él la miró. Ya había pensado en eso, pero realmente no se animaba a hacerlo.

-Pues…

-Yo creo que al doctor Fai le va agradar verlo.

-…

"Din don"

-Voiddddd!!!!- una voz ligeramnte cortada corría por toda la casa -¿sí?- el rubio abrió la puerta y sin querer un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver quien estaba tocando-¿Kudo-sama? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección?

-Cuando soliciaste que guera tu abogado me diste tu dirección… así que esta es la razón por la que no te he visto… tienes gripa ¬¬u

-Jajaja… adedante pasa…

El rubio condujo al abogado hasta la sala. La casa del doctor era realmente bella: cuadros surrealistas distribuidos pr todo el lugar. Muebles modernos y esparcidos por ahí varios floreros con rosas blancas.

-Sientate kudotan… - el abogado así lo hizo mientras que el rubio lo imitaba sentadose en otro sillón.

-No puedo creer que ni enfermo puedas aprenderte mi nombre- replicó calmadamente

-Jijiji n.n ¿Y a que debo el honod de tu vista?

-Pues… -Kurogane miró el suelo, no se esperaba una pregunta así- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Ah… :3 ¿Edtabas preocupado pod mi? ¡que dindo eres!

-Callate- y esa odiosa carcajada salió de los labios del doctor.

Y mientras él se reía, el abogado se dedicó a observarlo: Traia puesto un pijama de color azul cielo con blanco. Su nariz estaba rosada debido a la gripa… se veía adorable.

-¿Kudodin?- la voz de Fai hizo que Kurogane cayera en cuenta de que el doctor tabién lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No puede ser- el rubio se levantó y salió del lugar, poco después regresó con un cubrebocas puesto y colocándose unos guantes de latex.

-¿Qué ocurre?- aún sin entender que sucedía Kurogane observó como el doctor se sentaba a su lado.

-Me haceds enojad- Fai levantó sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca del abogado.

-¡¡¿Qué te pasai?!!- Kurogane se separó de Fai pero una mirada muy molesta por parte del rubio hizo que se callara y quedara quieto.

-Edes un madpensado- lo miró fastidiado- tienes sangdre en ti camisa y quiedo ved podque- finalmente al ver la sangre Kurogane permitió que le desabrochara la camisa.

-Perdon, no me había dado cuenta.

-Bueno- Fai suspiró y le quitó la camisa. Buscó el problema: el brazo mecánico del abogado parecía que no quedaba perfectamente y eso hacia que la sangre fluyera en pequeñas gotas- Pedon si edto te duede-el doctor tocó la parte en donde la máquina y el hombre se unian, lo cual provocó una ligera molestia en Kurogane. El rubio nuevamente se puso de pie para volver con unas pequeñas pinzas, algodón y alcohol. Con una gran paciencia curó y limpió la sangre del abogado.

-Eh… yo…- Kurogane tartamudeo sin saber que decir, era solo que necesitaba hablar.

-Lidsto- el doctor junto todos los pequeños algodones llenos de sangre- ya puedes cedad tu camisa.

Asi lo hizo.

-Gracias- se escuchó la voz de Kurogane, lo que hizo que Fai lo mirara a los ojos para dedicarle una linda sonrisa.

-No hay problema, pero tieneds que id ad hospital pada que pueda adjutad tu brazo y ya no te caudse problemas.

-Sí.

¿Pod que no me lo dijiste antes?

Kurogane lo pensó, realmente era porque no le había dado mucha importancia. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que Fai era muy profesional.

-¿De donde sacas tantas cosas?- señalo las pinzas, el algondon y demás para cambiar de tema.

-No sé si sepas- le sonrió- pero soyd Doctod.

Y tras esa pregunta tonta nuevamente llegó esa risa fastidiosa del rubio. Kurogane lo miró fijamente, Fai al percatarse de ello se sonrojó.

-¿Sucede algo, kudosama?

Movido por la enorme confusión que en ese momento sintió, Kurogane levantó con su mano la barbilla de Fai para observarlo mejor. La sorpresa del doctor aumento cuando de un momento a otro sintió los labios del abogado reposando en los suyos.


	8. Capitulo 8:Reflexiones

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios recibidos :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP

_SERENDIPITY_

CAPITULO 8. "Reflexiones"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

¿Qué fue lo que hice? Fue un error, está más que claro que fue eso… pero… ¿por qué lo hice?

Fue… la simple razón fue… ¿Cuál fue?...

…¿En verdad fue un error?...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a hacerlo?

De verdad… me recordaste algo… tú… hiciste que por un instante yo…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fueron esos momentos que compartimos juntos… fueron esos instantes divertidos en aquella cafetería… fue esa soledad de la que ninguno hablo pero que ambos entendíamos perfectamente… fue la enorme preocupación que me ocasionaste cuando no te podía ver… fue la angustia que sentí al temer de que te hubiera ocurrido un accidente… fue el alivio que sentí cuando te volví a contemplar… fue la ternura que me ocasionaste cuando vi que tu pijama te quedaba grande… fue la sensación de protegerte cuando te vi enfermo… fue la adrenalina que recorrió mi ser cuando te vi desabrochándome la camisa… fue el estúpido pensamiento que recorrió por mi mente en ese instante… fue la admiración que sentí cuando curaste mis heridas….fue esa sonrisa, esa ultima sonrisa que por primera vez no sentí falsa… fue el deseo de que solo fueras para mi…

… fue el enorme temor de aceptar lo que estoy sintiendo…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hay un sentimiento que dicen que cuando te llega te conviertes en una persona completamente feliz.

Eso no es cierto.

Por que cuando ese sentimiento te llega lo que primero que sabes hacer es dudar de esa persona, luego de uno mismo… conforme va avanzado el sentimiento, sufres, lloras, envidias, detestas, derramas sangre…

¿Por qué dicen que el amor es felicidad?

Cuando amas a una persona pasas más tiempo llorando que sonriendo…

… ¿no es así hermano?...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Una persona puede desear lo que quiera… puede mostrar su afecto a quien desee… puedes sufrir pero todo es parte de aquel sentimiento…

El sentimiento que me llevó a acercarme a aquel doctor…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hay ocasiones como estas en las que me gustaría tanto dejar de sentir…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continuará...

^^ Espero sus comentarios.


	9. Capitulo 9 Distancia

Bien, aquí estoy otra vez xD, muchísimas gracias por los que me han dejado comentarios, gracias también a los que lo han leído.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Clamp :D

y… pues… solo quería comentarles que a partir de aquí empiezan mis capítulos con "caídas emocionales" xD por lo que algunos estarán medio "tristones" jeje, bueno lo notaran más en el próximo!

Nos vemos!

"SERENDIPITY"

Capitulo 9: Distancia.

Kurogane entró a la cafetería. Tenía ya una semana y media que no sabía nada de Fai… pero esta mañana lo encontró. El doctor estaba sentado en una mesa distinta a la que ambos solían compartir. El rubio leía un libro, traía puestos unos lentes que el abogado jamás le había visto, también su ropa era diferente: traje, corbata, zapatos brillantes… cuando normalmente lo veía de sport y con tenis para poder correr siempre. Y encima en lugar de su acostumbrado té dulce y pastel de fresa bebía café.

El chico de ojos rubís se sentó en una mesa alejada pero en la que podía ver a Fai. La mesera que se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, le trajo totalmente extrañada, su café al abogado.

Fai se levantó, pagó su cuenta y al ir rumbo a la salida, se dio cuenta de la presencia del abogado en el lugar.

-_Buenos días Kurogane_- le sonrió.

-_Bu… buenos días._

_-Espero que vallas pronto al hospital por lo de tu brazo._

_-Está bien._

_-Bueno, nos vemos Kurogane_- y así el doctor salió del lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kurogane"

Nunca pensé que me llegará a doler oír mi nombre dicho correctamente en sus labios.

Sus palabras fueron como dos cuchillos atacando directamente mi ser…

… y ahora dejaste tu ser infantil…

… y me mostraste el caballero que eres…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kurogane"

Ese es tu nombre ¿No? Cuantas veces no deseaste que te lo dijera… y ahí está…

Lo lamento… sé que te hecho daño, pero yo no puedo permitir que llegues a conocerme. Tú no puedes comprenderme.

Hay pecados que cargo que no deseo compartir con nadie.

Me alejaré de ti.

Y cuando te llegue a ver, tú serás solo mi paciente, o un conocido casual… te sonreiré, te dirigiré unas cuantas palabras y me iré.

¿Sabes por qué? Por ese beso que me diste. Gracias a él pude recordar que yo no puedo, es decir, no debo sentir…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-_Doctor, tiene un paciente_- una enfermera se asomó.

-_Sí, dígale que pase_- dijo el rubio.

-_Buenas tardes_- Fai volteó sorprendido por oír esa voz nuevamente.

-_Buenas tardes señor Kurogane. Por favor siéntese aquí_- mencionó señalando una especie de mesa, el abogado obedeció- _supongo que viene por lo de su brazo._

_-Sí._

_-Bien, ¿Podría quitarse la playera por favor?_- así lo hizo- _veamos que pasó para ocasionar este problema_- mientras Fai lo revisaba Kurogane miraba el cabello rubio del doctor.

-¿_Por qué estas enojado?_

-_Mmm… creo que va necesitar otra cirugía señor._

_-¿Por qué me evitas?_

_-Bueno_- lo miró a los ojos- _la cirugía no va ser difícil, solo es para ajustar su brazo, pero va tener que permanecer algunos días aquí._

_-Está bien._

_-Ok… n.n , en un momento le digo a una enfermera que venga para que lo lleve a un cuarto. Su cirugía la programaré para mañana, yo lo voy a operar y pasado mañana usted podrá regresar a casa sin ningún dolor_.

Fai tomó unos papeles de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿_Fue por lo que hice? ¿Fue por ese beso…?_

_-…_- el rubio le estaba dando la espalda.

-_No es algo que volverá a ocurrir. Es solo que deseo que quedemos en buenos términos._

_-¿Buenos términos, señor Kurogane?_

_-No sé… un café de vez en cuando o algo así…_

_-Ya veo… pero… lo siento… tú solo eres mi paciente…_ - entonces, abrió la puerta ante la cual estaba detenido y dejó a Kurogane abandonado en ese consultorio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

¿Tan grave fue lo que hice? ¿Tan estúpido fue desear algo así?

Solo un beso…

Solo un instante… un momento… de felicidad…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yo soy alguien que solo puedo ver los defectos de algo. Al mirar desde abajo me es difícil ver brillar una virtud.

Para mí, toda situación ajena a la vida que he decidido tener , es dolorosa, es cruel y me hace perder una parte de mi alma que jamás podré recuperar…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continuará….

Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. Capitulo 10 Heridas

Muchas gracias por leerlo y tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario n.n

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP.

y… pues aquí ta otro capi xD… a partir del siguiente capi los hechos ya van a empezar a moverse rápidamente así que téngame paciencia n.n.

Ya lo he dicho pero creo que necesito hacer (Una vez más xD…) esta aclaración: El verdadero nombre en este fic (…) del rubio doctor es Yui, pero desde que murió su hermano ha estado usando su nombre (Fai) hago esta aclaración para unas tres personas que lo leen… no se hagan bolas n.n

Bueno, eso es todo!

"**SERENDIPITY"**

Capitulo 10: Heridas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoy… se cumplen oficialmente veinte años desde que moriste Fai. Veinte años sobreviviendo. Maldiciendo la vida que tanto dolor me ha dado.

Aquí estoy todavía. Hincado frente a tu tumba, vestido de negro.

La noche está apunto de llegar y aterradoras nubes, que han decidido cubrir las estrellas amenazan una tormenta.

Hermano…

Aquí estoy otra vez llorando frente a esta lápida fría. Nuevamente estoy regando las rosas blancas con mis lágrimas.

¡¿Por qué me tuviste que dejar aquí?! ¿Por qué tuviste que salir esa mañana?

El saberme culpable de tu muerte me hace detestar mi estúpida vida.

Si esa mañana no hubiera ocurrido eso…

Si yo no hubiera actuado de esa manera.

Es mi culpa que tú no estés aquí.

Cada día me miro al espejo y odio lo que veo… lo odio porque te puedo ver en mi.

Si tú estuvieras aquí… todo sería diferente…

Una helada gota de agua cae en mi frente. De pronto miles de gotas corren por mi cuerpo. La tierra rápidamente se convierte en lodo en el que mi traje se ensucia por completo…

¿Este es, acaso, otro castigo más?

Quisiera tanto que la muerte fuera mi única realidad.

¡¿Qué más me quieres quitar Fai?!

Ya no tengo nombre, ya no tengo amigos… a nadie le importa lo que yo hago… ¡Nadie sufriría si yo desaparezco! Ya perdí inclusive un ojo…

¿Hasta cuando podré morir? ¿Hasta que ya no pueda moverme del dolor? ¡¿Hasta que llore sangre?!

¡¡¡Mátame de una maldita vez Fai!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Padre, madre… veinte años pasaron ya.

¿Cómo creen ustedes que he hecho mi vida? ¿Se sienten orgullosos?

Es de mañana. Amaneció con una helada brisa, creo que lloverá en la noche…

Les traje flores, rosas completamente blancas, que contrastan con el oscuro color con el que estoy vestido.

¿Recuerdan que paso hace 20 años? Yo iba jugando en la parte trasera del automóvil y ustedes en los asientos delanteros…

Papá… mamá… las lágrimas recorren mi rostro… me gustaría tanto que ustedes estuvieran aquí y me abrazaran….

Que me dijeran que todo va a estar bien.

Si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido eso… si ustedes estuvieran aquí…

He salido adelante por ustedes. He llegado a ser lo que soy gracias a la fuerza que han brindado.

Ustedes… siguen estado a mí lado sin estar… aunque a veces la soledad llega a ser terrible.

Hay días en que me miro al espejo y no logro reconocer quien es el que se encuentra reflejado… pero entonces te recuerdo a ti mamá diciéndome que la vida es única y que nunca la desperdiciará…

Y papá sonríe a la vez que me dice que siempre protegiera aquello que amara…

Ahora solo me queda seguir adelante en esta fría tierra…

Sin embargo, quisiera saber si la vida aún desea que encuentre alguien con quien caminar…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Espero comentarios!!!!!!!


	11. Capitulo 11 Mi viejo amigo

Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta :D

Este es uno de mis capitulo favoritos!!!

Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar un comentario n.n

RECOMENDACIONES:

Este capítulo incluye varios sucesos del primer capítulo, así que si no recuerdan como inició la historia les recomiendo que lo lean ^^!

Aquí va otra vez esto ^^U (El verdadero nombre de Fai es Yui pero ha estado usando el nombre de su hermano desde que este falleció)

Y lo de siempre: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP

_**SERENDIPITY**_

Capitulo 11. "Mi viejo amigo"

Parecía que un fantasma caminaba por las desiertas calles. La espantosa tormenta había ahuyentado a casi todas las personas.

La triste sombra de un hombre apenas era visible bajo toda esa agua. Las luces de un automóvil hicieron que aquel hombre detuviera su lenta caminata para cubrirse la vista con su mano debido a tanta luz. Un tenue brillo llamó su atención.

Miró a la dirección del resplandor y se encontró con un viejo pero conocido bar. Probablemente el haber caminado por cinco o seis horas sin rumbo bajo la lluvia lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Decidió entrar.

En cuanto accedió al lugar su ojo derecho se entrecerró para poder adaptarse a la luz que había. Finalmente se podía preciar quien era:

Un hombre vestido de traje, el cual estaba completamente sucio, sus zapatos color negro apenas eran visibles bajo todo aquel lodo que los cubría, una corbata que milagrosamente lograba estar hecha y una camisa blanca que había decidido volverse gris; el agua escurría por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio estaba lleno de tierra y gracias al agua se había convertido en un espectáculo lamentable. También su rostro estaba sucio y en su mejilla derecha lucía una ligera cortada que definitivamente estaba aumentado de gravedad.

Increíblemente, cuando entró al bar y a pesar del aspecto patético que llevaba, nadie se interesó por él. Un par de personas que aquí y allá lo voltearon a ver pero enseguida volvieron a sus propios problemas. No pudo decir si era triste o aliviante.

Lentamente, mientras ensuciaba el suelo con cada paso que daba, se acercó a la barra de ese lugar. Allí, el viejo cantinero que atendía su propio bar desde hacía 25 años, lo esperaba con una copa en la mano. El rubio se sentó en un banco mirando el suelo.

-_Así que ya estamos de vuelta en estas fechas_- el cantinero sonrió y le sirvió una copa llena de alcohol.

Extrañado por esas palabras, el hombre decidió mirar al cantinero, permitiendo dejar ver sus ojos azules.

-_Aunque por lo que veo_- el viejo hombre sonrió- _este año fue uno de los más difíciles ¿No?-_ el rubio agarró la copa y empezó a tomar- _lo digo por tu ojo izquierdo… es falso ¿Verdad?-_ el joven asintió con la cabeza- _desde hace ocho años vienes aquí en estos días… ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿25, 26?... aunque debo aceptar que esta vez es de las peores, casi no te reconocí cuando entraste._

El de ojos azules observó al cantinero y con un además le indicó que le sirviera más alcohol.

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió por estos días? ¿Tú cumpleaños? ¿Perdiste a alguien?_- el rubio levantó su rostro y una muy ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios- _como sea, por lo visto es suficientemente fuerte para que cada año te vengas a ahogar en alcohol._

-_Disculpe-_ la voz de una mujer hizo que el cantinero dejará su plática (¿o monólogo?) con el rubio, no sin antes poner una botella llenas al lado de aquel triste hombre.

*******

_-¿Me da un trago?-_ un hombre se acercó a la barra. Vestía gabardina negra y sombrero del mismo color que impedía ver sus ojos. Antes de sentarse sacudió ligeramente el paraguas que traía.

-_Claro-_ el cantinero así lo hizo- _tiene años que no te veía por aquí._

_-¿Me conoce?-_ el de gabardina miró al señor.

-_Por supuesto, por alguna razón un rostro como el suyo es difícil de olvidar. Vino aquí hace ocho años… me parece que hoy exactamente_.

Entonces aquel hombre se quitó su sombrero. Sus ojos rubís se entrecerraron y por un instante recordó aquel momento del pasado.

Era cierto, pero Kurogane ya lo había olvidado. A su mente llegaron escenas de ese día: el alcohol, la noche, su tristeza, sus padres, su deseo de olvidar… y de la nada la imagen de un niño… de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules…

-_Ahora que lo pienso_- la voz del cantinero hizo que los ojos rubís volvieran al presente- ¿_No es aquel hombre con quien compartiste una bebida aquella noche?_- dijo señalando a la persona que se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de la barra.

//////////////////////////////////// 8 años antes /////////////////////////////////////////////

_-¿No crees que es una bella canción?_

_-Es una obra de arte. Crecí acompañado por esa canción. En ese entonces la música era algo magnifico._

///////////////////////////////////END///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_-¿Quien?-_ los ojos rubís se dirigieron hacia donde el cantinero señalaba. Y se topo con un hombre que tenía su rostro recostado en la barra, a su lado, dos botellas vacías y otra en proceso.

Kurogane se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre. Algo en él le resultaba familiar. Cuando por fin llegó a su lado lo miró para examinarlo mejor

-¿_Doctor?_- Kurogane tomó la silla y se sentó junto a él. No podía esconder la sorpresa que había.

_-¿Hmm?-_ el rubio levantó la vista y se talló su ojo derecho. Finalmente sonrió tontamente-hola Kurogane.

_-¿Fai? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Y encima de todo borracho?!-_ el abogado alzó el tono de su voz, sin nota que había llamado al doctor por su nombre - _¡Contéstame!_

_-¡¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!!!-_ una risa desesperada salió del rubio- _¿Fai? ¿A quién llamas Fai, Kurogane? ¡¡Te acabo de decir mi nombre!!_

_-¿Eh?_

//////////////////////////////////// 8 años antes /////////////////////////////////////////////

-_Me llamo Yui._

_-Suena el nombre de una persona que no debería estar aquí… Soy Kurogane._

_-Kurogane… tú tampoco deberías estar aquí._

_-¿Eso crees? Es sólo que perdí mi rumbo un instante._

_-Somos dos… pero yo perdí mi camino hace años._

///////////////////////////////////END///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kurogane abrió los ojos sorprendido… ese doctor…

-_Tú-_ el abogado tomó el rostro del doctor obligándolo a mirarlo- _Tú no te llamas Fai ¿Verdad?_

_-¿De qué me hablas Kurogane?-_ el rubio tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas probablemente por el alcohol- _Si te acabo de decir que mi nombre es Yui-_ Kurogane lo soltó y miró hacia otro lado… ¿era posible que el doctor hubiera llegado al grado de inclusive ocultarle su verdadero nombre?

-¡_Eres un maldito_!- gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño cerrado.

-_Pero… ¿Sabes?-_ el de ojos azules, que había ignorado el acto de Kurogane, sonrió para mirarlo a los ojos- _el nombre de mi hermano gemelo es Fai_- Kurogane, que creyó que ya nada lo sorprendería, contemplo al doctor llorando- _Murió hace doce años_.

Esta vez, el silencio congelo a Kurogane. ¿12 años?

Estaba seguro de que en alguna ocasión el doctor le había dicho que su hermano había muerto hacía 20 años.

Entonces el abogado se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría: A causa del alcohol y de la presencia de él en ese lugar, el doctor (Que ya estaba borracho) había traído a su memoria aquel encuentro que ellos tuvieron ocho años atrás. El rubio inconscientemente creía que estaba viviendo ese momento.

Ahora todo coincidía… incluso el hecho de que el rubio creyera que habían pasado 12 años del fallecimiento de su gemelo.

Cuando Kurogane terminó de analizar la situación, notó que llanto del doctor se había convertido en un profundo sueño. Miró su reloj: tres de la madrugada. Se levantó, pago la cuenta y nuevamente se acercó al rubio dormido.

Cargó al doctor entre sus brazos para salir del bar… la lluvia seguía cayendo… y lentamente llevó al que conocía como Fai hasta su casa…

Continuará…

Espero sus comentarios!!!!!!!


	12. Capitulo 12 Falsedad

xD tengo una GRAN excusa para esta ausencia: Estuve matándome estudiando para mi examen de acceso a la universidad. Ji. A ver si entro (¿me convertiré en un ronin?)

Avisos: seh… el nombre de Fai es Yui pero para que no me haga un mar de confusiones a la hora de escribir lo seguiremos llamando Fai ¿si ^^?

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y por la molestia de leerlo!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp.

Capitulo 12:

"Falsedad"

Abrió los ojos. Tardó varios segundos para que su conciencia le dijera que no sabía dónde estaba, así que miró a su alrededor.

Estaba acostado en una cama, pegada a la pared de enfrente un librero de madera, en otra un armario con finos acabados hacia su derecha unas ventanas de suelo a techo que de seguro daban una vista increíble que la cortina hacía imposible ver. En la habitación también se hallaba un escritorio donde una laptop descansaba y a su lado una fotografía.

El rubio se paró de la cama y al hacerlo el pantalón de una pijama vino que lo estaba cubriendo cayó al suelo debido a que era demasiado grande para él (^^) de modo que solo quedó tapado por la camisa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se acercó a un espejo y notó su rostro limpio y un curita en su mejilla protegiendo una herida que no recordaba haberse hecho.

Su atención se concentró en la fotografía que había visto antes pero a la cual no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ese momento. En ella se mostraba a un hombre con un aspecto físico increíblemente parecido a Kurogane, la única diferencia es que el cabello de ese hombre era más largo y menos oscuro que el del abogado. A un lado, una bella mujer de cabello negro largo y en medio un niño de unos cuatro años siendo abrazado por los cuales seguramente eran sus padres.

-_Entonces_- el doctor habló en voz alta para sí mismo-_ ¿Estoy en casa de Kurogane?¿Como llegue aquí? No recuerdo nada…_

Después de unos minutos de dudas, y aceptando que sentado en esa recámara no hallaría las respuestas, decidió salir de la habitación.

Recorrió la elegante casa hasta hallar a Kurogane. Estaba dormido en un sillón, con una manta cubriéndolo… ¿La pijama que el rubio estaba usando también era del abogado? Una serie de tormentos llegaron a su mente al pensar que ocurrió la anterior noche para que hubiera despertado en la casa (¡¡¿¿en la cama??!!) del de ojos rubís.

-_Pese a ese beso que me diste_- susurró Fai- _te debo agradecer por lo que hallas hecho por mi anoche… solo espero… que no sea algo de lo cual me deba arrepentir…_

*****

Un dulce olor lo despertó. Se levantó y se tocó el cuello que le dolía, seguramente por haber dormido en un sillón… siguiendo a su olfato (… como buen Guauko… xD ) llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontró al doctor haciendo hot cakes y preparando té. Lo que más le impactó no fue el hecho que cocinará sino que le fascino como se veía el chico usando únicamente _su_ camisa vino… el color le favorecía…

-_¡ah!_- el rubio volteó y miró a Kurogane –_ buenos días, espero que no te moleste que haya usado la cocina, pero es que… bueno, realmente no sé porque estoy aquí y pensé que tú podrías explicármelo-_ dijo riendo alegremente.

-_Eres el maestro del engaño…-_ mencionó mientras observaba como el doctor colocaba dos paltos en la mesa, servía los hotcakes y con un movimiento de sus manos invitaba a l abogado a sentarse.

-_Que mala imagen tienes de mi ^^… ¿Quieres té o café?_

_-Café-_ dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba, seguido del rubio después de haber terminado de servir-_ gracias por la comida._

Antes de que se animase a probar el desayuno, Kurogane analizó el momento: era el más falso que jamás había vivido. Allí, los dos desayunando, sentados, como si…. Como si fueran _**algo más**_, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Además parecía que el doctor evitaba decirle su nombre, ya fuera completo o con un estúpido apodo.

El abogado comió el hotcake… y no puedo evitar la sorpresa, jamás imagino que el rubio pudiera tener tan buen sazón.

_-¿Y?-_Fai miró a Kurogane_- ¿Me podrías decir que paso anoche?_

_-_¿_No lo recuerdas_?

-_Pues…-_el doctor tocó su cabeza_-solo recuerdo que entré en un bar, tome algunas copas y…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_-el abogado cortó su explicación

_-¿Qué dices ^^?_

_-¿Que como te llamas?_

_-Fai._

_-Dime la verdad._

_-¿A… a que te refieres?_- esta vez el doctor evitó la profunda mirada de Kurogane.

_-¿Por qué usas el nombre de tu hermano?_

_-No sé de qué me hablas-_ dijo agachando su rostro, logrando que su cabello rubio le cubriera sus ojos

_-Lo que me dijiste anoche…_

_-No sé qué te dije anoche-_aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, el doctor tocó con su tenedor el hotcake… se le había quitado el hambre_-pero ten en cuenta que ya había bebido de más y no te puedo asegurar de que lo que te dije fue verdadero-_susurró.

_-Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad-_murmuró Kurogane

Al escuchar estas palabras, Fai se levantó de la mesa

_-¿A dónde vas?-_ Kurogane lo siguió con la mirada.

-_A cambiarme_- señalando la enorme camisa que aun llevaba puesta.

-_Tu ropa esta sucia_- el abogado observó cómo salía de la cocina y así evitarle el tema.

-_No importa_- finalmente Kurogane también salió de la cocina para seguir al rubio, quien encontró su ropa en la habitación del abogado y tal y como había dicho estaba llena de lodo ya seco. Fai cerró la puerta para que el abogado no pasara.

-_Oye-_tocó la puerta.

-¡_Me estoy cambiando_!- se escuchó del otro lado.

-_Es solo una pregunta_- el silencio se hizo presente_- ayer me dijiste… que fue el aniversario de la muerte de hermano…_

_-¿Qué..?- _una triste voz se alcanzó a oír- ¿_qué hay con eso?_

_-Lo que sucede es que… ayer también fue el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres_- lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio que sacudía su ropa ya puesta.

-_El mundo es un lugar muy grande_- mencionó el doctor mientras quedaba de frente a Kurogane para verlo a los ojos- _miles de personas mueren el mismo día no tiene nada de impresionante._

_-Bueno sí lo sé-_ increíblemente el abogado se sintió intimidado por esa mirada tan fija pero no por eso dejo de verlo.

_-Me tengo que ir_- Fai empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa_- gracias por todo_- llegando al vestíbulo.

-_Oye…_- Kurogane miró como el rubio dudaba en abrir la puerta principal.

-_Por cierto_- cuando escucho esa voz, el abogado deseo ver el rostro del chico, sin embargo lo único que veía era su espalda- _tienes toda la razón…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Mi nombre_- dijo saliendo de la casa- _mi nombre es Yui…-_ y el ruido de una puerta siendo azotada se escuchó.

_-Yui…_

Continuará…

XD El siguiente capi… disculpen la tardanza… Espero comentarios!!!!!! ^^


	13. Capitulo 13 Sobre ti

Bien, bien, xD. No me tardé tanto esta vez jajaja!

Etto.. Ah! Sí ^^ Gracias por todos los ánimos, comentarios, lecturas y así como las molestias que se han tomado :D.

… ya saben lo del nombre de Fai así que para que tanto escrito no? ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp

Serendipity

Capitulo 13. "Sobre ti"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

¿Así que tu verdadero nombre es Yui? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de mentirme acerca de cómo te llamabas?

Tu hermano… mis padres… fallecieron el mismo día… ¿Acaso no te parece raro?

Sí, lo sé… muchas personas mueren el mismo día pero ¿No es extraño que nos hallamos conocido dos personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos en la misma fecha?

¿Fai… Yui…? No importa tu nombre… siempre serás ese odioso doctor…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mi nombre es Yui… tú ya lo sabes… y la verdad duele…

¿Entonces eras tú aquel joven que conocí hace ocho años en aquella noche? Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que te veía…

Mi hermano y tus padres fallecieron el mismo día…

"Las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable"

¿Fue el destino el que hizo que él y yo nos conociéramos?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Destino Inevitable**_

_**-**__¿Aquí estas también?_- una gruesa voz interrumpió el aterrador silencio que siempre había en el cementerio

-_¿Eh?_- su bello cabello rubio se movió lindamente al levantar su rostro-_hola Ku… Kurogane-_ pronunciando difícilmente su nombre

-_¿Rosas blancas?_- señaló las flores que el doctor traía entre sus manos

-_Las favoritas de mi hermano-_una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios-_ aunque también estas flores…-_ cerró sus ojos

-_¿estas flores que?-_preguntó tranquilamente.

-_Pues-_su sonrisa aumento_-fue la primera flor que recibí de alguien que no fuera mi hermano… aunque ahora ya no recuerdo el rostro de esa persona… pero fue alguien muy importante para mi…_

_-Lo debió ser-_dijo casi en un susurro

-_No sé porque te estoy diciendo esto-_ rió tristemente

-_Estas flores-_Kurogane se acercó a la tumba ante la cual el rubio estaba arrodillado para también hincarse-_las rosas blancas… también eran las favoritas de mi madre…_

_-¿Y también fue la primera flor que regalaste?-_dijo con un tono casi de sarcasmo

-_Sí- _Kurogane le siguió el juego-_ y de hecho te la di a ti-_ la preciosa risa del doctor se escuchó por todo el panteón.

-_Mi hermano…-_ el abogado lo volteo a ver- _mi hermano falleció en un accidente automovilístico…_

_-Mis padres también…_

_-¿Cómo murieron ellos?_

_-No lo recuerdo bien-_ Kurogane miró la lapida en la que el nombre de Fai estaba grabado-_ íbamos en el automóvil… mis padres hablaban alegremente, yo iba jugando… algo se atravesó, el carro se movió bruscamente… muchos gritos… y de pronto un fuerte ruido se escuchó… perdí el conocimiento…_

_-¿Donde…?-_el rubio miraba fijamente la lápida y su voz parecía no articular correctamente las palabras -¿_Dónde ocurrió_?

-¿_qué_?

_-¿Dónde ocurrió ese accidente?-_ susurró al momento que dejaba caer las rosas de sus manos.

-¿_Por qué me preguntas eso_?

-¡_¿Dime donde ocurrió ese accidente?!-_ Kurogane se sorprendió era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar con tal magnitud

-_Pues-_se tocó su cabeza-_ ocurrió en la calle octubre número 5, la que está cerca del orfanato de la ciudad…_

_-No…-_el rubio tapó su boca con su mano izquierda mientras se escuchaba una angustiosa risa-_¡¡¡No es cierto!!!_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_ el abogado observó como el doctor se ponía de pie y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

-_¡¡Es mentira!!- _un gran grito se escuchó_-¡¡¡tus padres!!! ¡¡Yo!!-_ el de ojos rubís también se puso de pie.

-_¡Dime que pasa!-_Kurogane que ya había empezado a perder la paciencia, tomó las muñecas del rubio para obligarlo a mirarlo.

-_¡¡¡yo… yo!!!-_tartamudeo inútilmente sin poder detener su llanto-¡¡¡_ te odio Kurogane!!!_

Helado por las palabras, soltó las manos del doctor permitiendo que huyera corriendo del panteón…

Pero una vez que asimiló las palabras del doctor, salió persiguiendo a ese rubio poseedor de bellos ojos azules… que lloraba desconsoladamente…

…Y por Dios que Kurogane deseaba ser aquel que limpiará esas lágrimas… y la primera persona a la que Yui se diera a conocer…

Continuará…

Espero comentarios ^^


	14. Capitulo 14 Nuestra realidad

Aquí estoy de vuelta xD muajaja!! Lo siento ando de simple -.-

Pues… ¿Qué diré? Nada o.o este es el capítulo de las revelaciones O.o juju

Ah… ya saben… Fai es Yui pero de vez en cuando lo llamaré Fai para ke no me haga enredos a la hora de escribir n.n

Sobre un comentario: Lo siento, al volver a leer el capitulo anterior me di cuenta de que era cierto :D trataré de no redundar más! Gracias por la observación!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp

_SERENDIPITY_

Capitulo 14. Nuestra realidad.

_-¡Doctor inepto! ¡¡Abre la maldita puerta!! ¡¡Sé que estas ahí!! ¡¡Abre en este momento!!-_ con desesperación y terquedad Kurogane tocaba la entrada de la casa del rubio.

_-¡Vete de aquí!-_ un fuerte grito se escucho desde dentro de la casa

_-¡Abre!_

_-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!_

_-¡¡Que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió!! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando escuchaste lo de mis padres?_

_-¡Vete por favor!_

_-¡Maldita sea Fai! ¡Abre!_

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio, un doloroso silencio. Los dos estaban recargados en la puerta que hacia una enorme separación entre ellos.

-_Yo…_- la voz del rubio parecía haberse hartado de gritar y decidió hablar calmadamente- _Yo ni siquiera me llamo Fai…_

-_No me importa_- susurró el abogado- _No me importa si tu nombre es Fai o yui… para mi simplemente eres esa odiosa persona que conocí.._

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Fai completamente confundido.

-_Hay que hablar en la sala-_ Kurogane asintió con la cabeza y siguió al rubio hasta llegar ahí. Ambos se sentaron en dos sillones diferentes.

-¿_Qué es lo que ocurrió?-_ preguntó calmadamente.

-_Hace_…- tragó fuerte- _hace veinte años mi hermano y yo vivíamos en el orfanato de la ciudad_- hizo una pausa pero después de un minuto prosiguió- _él y yo nos peleamos… y… y…_- el rubio detuvo su relato al sentir que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

_-¿qué paso después?-_ insistió Kurogane, animándolo a continuar.

-_Yo salí enfadado… él tras de mí y entonces…_- la voz al igual que su rostro parecían aterrados- _yo… mi hermano… Fai murió por mi… culpa… yo maté … a mi hermano…_

-¿_Qué dices?_- el abogado miró como el doctor colocaba las manos en su cara al ser incapaz de detener su llanto.

-_Si… si no fuera por mi… mi hermano… el murió por mi culpa…_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mis padres_?- el rubio lo volteó a ver sin saber que decir.

_-Mi hermano… Fai… el murió atropellado…_

_-¿Perdón?-_ dijo el abogado extrañado- si _fue atropellado no es tu culpa_

_-Tienes razón-_ aún sin controlar sus lágrimas el doctor se puso de pie y Kurogane lo imitó- _tienes razón… es culpa de tus padres…_

_-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!_

_-Mi hermano falleció… hace veinte años… al ser atropellado… en la calle octubre número 5…_

_-… la calle donde murieron mis padres…_

Ahora el abogado empezaba a entender la angustia del doctor… ¿sus padres y su hermano habían muerto en el mismo accidente? ¿Fue entonces a esa persona que el auto intentó esquivar pero que desgraciadamente no pudo evitar tan terrible accidente?

-_Tienes razón-_ una sonrisa desesperada adorno el rostro del rubio_-… no fue mi culpa… ¡¡¡fue culpa de tus malditos padres!!!_

-¡_Cállate!-_ sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a levantar el tono de su voz-¡_No fue culpa de nadie!_

_-¡A mi hermano lo mataron tus padres! ¡Fue culpa de tus estúpidos padres!_

_-¡¡Que te calles!!-_ para cuando Kurogane pudo notarlo, Fai ya estaba tirado en el suelo… el abogado inconscientemente golpeó la cara del doctor al oír los insultos dirigidos a las personas que más amaba…

_-Lárgate_- el rubio escupió sangre

_-¿Qué… que he hecho?-_ lo miró atónito- _Lo… lo siento.._

_-Largo-_ el abogado se intentó acercar al ver la sangre- _¡¡¡Que te largues!!! ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!- Kurogane retrocedió unos pasos- ¡Vete de una maldita vez!_

-_Lo siento_- murmuró el abogado antes de irse… y al salir de la casa golpeó fuertemente una pared, hasta que la sangre escurrió por su mano… a lo lejos, el triste llanto del doctor pudo escucharse…

*******

Algunos días después…

_-¿Y porque estas hoy aquí?-_ el viejo cantinero del ya frecuentado bar miró al doctor que bebía lentamente- _aunque no sé porque te preguntó, nunca respondes_- dijo riendo.

_-La historia de mi vida… alejo todo de mí…_

_-Ya veo-_ el cantinero observó la gran tristeza que tenía.

_-La persona que parecía entenderme… e inclusive quererme… la corro de mi vida… al culparlo por algo que ni siquiera cometió… soy un verdadero estúpido._

_-Lo eres-_ Fai miró al hombre por su respuesta.

-_Gracias-_ mordió su labio inferior mientras decidía si tomar una nueva copa- _necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera._

_-De nada… además aquí no convencemos de lo contario a nadie._

_-Dame más alcohol…_

_-Se hará lo que tú digas-_ y lentamente lo sirvió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me merecía ese golpe… ahora entiendo… que realmente ya nada me ata a la existencia… tal vez… sería mejor acabar con todo esto de una buena vez…

Hermano… discúlpame por favor…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

*******

_-¿Y porque estas hoy aquí?-_ el cantinero, que había dicho esas palabras al doctor, decidió repetirlas con su nuevo cliente.

-_No lo sé-_ Kurogane tomó un poco de alcohol_- quizás es que no puedo entender lo que ocurre._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

-_Pues… hay algo en esa persona que me llama la atención… lo lastimé… lo que no puedo entender es que ¿cómo es posible que haya mirado a la persona que perdió a su ser querido en el accidente en el que yo perdí a los míos? Si creyera en eso, diría que es el destino._

_-Bueno- _el cantinero se encontraba limpiando un vaso de cristal- _el trabajar por veinticinco años en este lugar me hizo aprender algo…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable._

_-¿Me está diciendo que la fuerzas del universo nos juntaron?_

_-Jajaja-_ el viejo hombre rió de buena manera- _solo digo que dos almas no se encuentran por simple casualidad._

_-Serendipity_- Kurogane cerró los ojos_- una casualidad que es prácticamente imposible que suceda._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento al recordar que te golpee… al ver esa sangre yo…

¿Así que mis padres atropellaron a tu hermano? Ellos tres murieron…

¿Qué puedo hacer para que ya no tengas tos es culpa y resentimiento en tu corazón?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continuará…

:D Alguien una vez me preguntó porque mi historia se llamaba Serendipity ^^ espero que este capítulo aclaré sus dudas.

Bien, espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente, en el cual veremos lo que ocurrió el día del accidente :D

Espero cometarios!!!!


	15. Capitulo 15 Recuerdos

Lo siento  Semanas muy largas, pero al fin estoy de vuelta ^^!

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dan ánimos para continuar.

Advertencia: Creo que esta vez es obligatorio hacer la aclaración  El verdadero nombre del doctor rubio ^^ es Yui, pero desde que falleció su hermano ha estado usando el nombre de Fai. Sin embargo, este capitulo habla exclusivamente de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, cuando Fai aun vivía.

O sea que ¿ya me entendieron? Aquí Aun el doctor usaba su verdadero nombre ^^

Espero que no halla confusiones 

Gracias por leer!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Clamp.

_Serendipity._

Capitulo 15. Recuerdos.

20 años atrás…

Orfanato Esperanza.

_-¿Por qué estas llorando Yui?-_ un niño de seis años, cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules se acercó a su hermano gemelo que estaba sentado en un rincón.

_-Es que… si alguna vez nos adoptan… nos pueden separar Fai…_

_-Claro que no Yui ^^ , vamos a estar siempre juntos, deja de llorar._

_-¡Mentiroso! El matrimonio que vino…-_ el pequeño se levantó- _solo te quería a ti…_

_-Si es verdad, pero…_

_-¡Lo ves!-_ empezó a llorar aun más fuerte_-¡ya no te quiero Fai! ¡Ojala solo hubiera nacido yo!-_ el niño salió corriendo del orfanato rumbo a la calle principal.

_-¡Yui! ¡Espera!¡Por favor!-_ el gemelo corrió detrás de su hermano- _¡¡Detente!!_

_-¡Déjame en paz Fai!_

_-¡Yui! ¡Por favor! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!-_ Finalmente observó como su hermano se cansaba de correr y se detuvo para respirar… pero…

_-Yo_…- lloraba el pequeño- _te odio Fai.._

_-¡Yui! ¡Yui!_- gritó desesperado

_-¿Eh?-_ el niño levantó su vista

_-¡YUI CUIDADO!_

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

_-¡YUI!_

En unos cuantos segundos, el gemelo que se detuvo sintió que alguien lo empujó fuertemente… cayó al suelo… el ruido de gritos… un fuerte choque… se levantó aterrado para poder mirar… su hermano… lleno de sangre… EN EL LUGAR QUE ÉL DEBIÓ OCUPAR…

_-¡Fai!¡Fai!-_ el niño corrió hasta donde su hermano estaba, al hincarse frente a él consiguió levantarlo ligeramente- ¡_Fai! ¡Resiste Fai!_

_-Yui…_- levantó su mano que enseguida su gemelo tomó

_-Fai hermanito_- decía llorando_- vas a estar bien._

_-¿Sabes Yui? Siempre quise ser doctor para atender sucesos como estos…_

_-Lo sé Fai… y lo serás… serás el mejor doctor…_

_-Te quiero… yui…_

_-¿Fai?-_ el gemelo miró como su hermano moría en sus brazos_- ¿Fai? Fai… abre los ojos hermano… Fai… Fai… Fai…_ -lo abrazó mientras lloraba desesperadamente_- Háblame Fai.. Hermano abre los ojos… ¡Fai!_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Despierten…_

_-¡Faaaiii!_

*****

_-¿A dónde vamos papá?- _un niño de ocho años, cabello negro y ojos rubís observaba como en los asientos delanteros su padre conducía mientras su madre miraba el paisaje.

-_A un orfanato hijo_- respondió el padre.

-_Es bueno ayudar a los demás Kurogane_- la bella mujer volteó y tocó la cabeza de su hijo.

_-¡Sí!-_ sonrió el niño

_-Por eso debes proteger a los que amas_- mencionó el padre y volteó a ver al niño una vez que se hubo asegurado que el semáforo indicaba que podía seguir su camino.

_-¡Esta bien papá!_

_-¡Ten cuidado_!- gritó la mujer.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_ el padre miró al frente y vio un niño detenido en medio de la calle.

_-¡YUI CUIDADO!_

_-¡MAMÁ!¡PAPÁ!_

El hombre trató de girar bruscamente el volante para tratar de evitar golpear al niño, desgraciadamente estaba demasiado cerca, y aunque el carro giró, alguien fue alcanzado por la parte de atrás del automóvil al mismo tiempo que chocaba con otro coche de frente.

_-¡¡Mamá, papá!!_

_-¡¡Fai despierta!!_

_-¡¡Mamá!! ¡Papá!_

*****

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Yo… yo…_

En aquella fría mañana, el cementerio lucía una densa capa de neblina, sin embrago el triste sollozo de un niño alcanzaba a escucharse.

Atraído por ese ruido, el niño de ocho años solo tuvo que caminar para finalmente hallar al niño que lloraba.

Se veía de seis años, tenía el cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, la ropa del color de sus iris estaba sucia. Se encontraba sentado frente a una tumba.

-_No llores-_ dijo el mayor ofreciendo un pañuelo.

-_Mi hermano_- se intentó secar las lágrimas- _hace unos días… mi hermano murió._

_-También mis padres…_

_-Debió ser muy triste…_

_-Sé que ti lo entiendes._

_-¿Por qué no lloras?_

_-Porque-_ el mayor se arrodillo para estar al lado del rubio_- mis padres no quisieran verme llorar por eso… aunque físicamente no estén… ellos permanecerán conmigo… ¿No crees que eso le agrade también a tu hermano?_

_-Tienes razón-_ se limpió sus ojitos y sonrió hermosamente- _muchas gracias_

_-Toma_- el de iris rubís le ofreció tímidamente una flor- _para ti_

_-¿Una rosa blanca?-_ dijo sonrojándose- _era la favorita de mi hermano._

_-También las de mi madre._

_-Gracias ^^-_ el rubio tomó la flor- _muchas gracias._

_-Me alegra que ya sonrías._

_-Le hubieras agradado a mi hermano…_

_-De ahora en adelante-_ el de cabello negro agarró las finas y blancas manos del otro_- ya no estarás solo… siempre me tendrás a mi…_

_-Pero… tú y yo…_

_-No importa que ocurra de ahora en adelante… porque a partir de este momento, la rosa blanca no solo nos traerá un buen recuerdo de quienes se fueron… también nos recordará a quien tuvimos la alegría de conocer_.

-¡_Gracias!-_ el niño de seis se lanzó a los brazos del otro, quien le correspondió.

_-Algún día… cuando seamos grandes… nos volveremos a ver y estaremos juntos y felices…_

_-¡Sí!-_ el rubiecito le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al de ojos rubís que se sonrojó ligeramente.

-_Me tengo que ir_- poniéndose de pie.

-_Esta… bien…-_ el mas pequeño observó como el otro empezó a caminar.

-_Nos volveremos a ver-_ volteó a verlo antes de irse_- ¡Lo juro!_

_-¡Si!_- sonrió y cuando la neblina hizo que casi fuera imposible ver al mayor, recordó algo- ¡_Espera! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!_

_-¡Kurogane!-_ se escuchó a lo lejos.

_-¡Kurorin_! –gritó- ¡_Yo me llamó Yui!_

_-¡Hasta luego Yui!_

_-¡Hasta luego Kurotan!_

Y entonces… el silencio volvió a reinar en el panteón.

Las lápidas frías fueron testigo de lo que aquella mañana se juró… y que veinte años después… aún cuando los que prometieron eso lo olvidaron… se empezó a cumplir…

… la promesa de dos niños… que juraron vivir juntos y felices…

Continuará…

Espero sus comentarios!!!


	16. Capitulo 16 Cobardía

¡Sí! ¡aún vivo! xD

Mucha gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar un comentarios y por leerlo!

Gracias por todas las observaciones y felicitaciones!!!!!! ^^!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Clamp :)

**Serendipity**

_Capitulo 16. Cobardía._

Las seis de la tarde. Kurogane entró a su casa mientras se deshacía de la corbata negra. Una vez en la cocina se preparó un té para después dirigirse a la sala con su tasa en la mano izquierda.

Se dejó caer en un sofá y una luz parpadeante llamó su atención: la cont5estadora automática indicaba que durante la ausencia del abogado alguien le había llamado. Tomó un gran trago de su té y apretó el botón para que las llamadas se escucharan.

"_Tiene tres mensajes"_

"_Este es el primer mensaje"_

"_Buenas tardes. Señor Kurogane escuche que es el mejor abogado de esta ciudad y solicito su servicio. Espero que se pueda comunicar conmigo cuanto antes. Mi número es 5517059927. Gracias"_

"_Este es el segundo mensaje"_

"…"

Kurogane levantó su ceja ligeramente divertido. ¿Un mensaje de voz silencioso? Mientras acaba de reproducirse, pensó en el doctor. Tres semana y media desde que no lo veía. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que su vida era demasiado rápida pero ahora, desde que dejó de ver al rubio los días parecían dolorosamente lentos.

¿Qué habría pasado con el doctor? ¿Con Fai, Yui o como fuera que se llamará? ¿Seguiría enojado con él? ¿Jamás lo volvería a ver?

"_Este es el tercer mensaje"_

"_Eh… hola_" Kurogane se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la triste voz de Fai. _"…Bueno. Realmente no sé porque estoy haciendo todo esto pero…_" El abogado nuevamente se sentó y exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo. _"… te dejó este mensaje para despedirme y disculparme. Gracias por los buenos momentos que pasamos en esa hermosa cafetería. Me divertí mucho a tu lado. Perdón si te llegue a lastimar… Ojalá algún día nos veamos otra vez, aunque para ser sinceros lo dudo ¡¡jajaja!!... En fin, creo que es todo Kurorin"_ Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar nuevamente ese estúpido apodo_. "… ¡ah! Se me olvidaba… aunque no me creas me da tristeza de que no haya podido escuchar tu voz por última vez… y Kurorin… te… te quiero…"_

"_No hay más mensajes"_

¿Te quiero? Esas dos palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Kurogane hasta que logró comprenderlas.

Impulsado por los confusos sentimientos que se hallaban en su ser, salió a buscar al doctor… aun sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

¿Dónde…? Donde lo puedo encontrar… ese "te quiero" dímelo en persona… frente a frente…

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé? El hospital… seguramente pidió una transferencia para mudarse a otro lugar… y si es hasta el fin del mundo yo te iré a buscar… solo para ver como tus labios me dicen esas dos simples palabras…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_-¿De qué habla_?- una enfermera que se encontraba haciendo papeleo miró a Kurogane sorprendida_- el doctor jamás ha pedido una transferencia._

_-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Dónde está ahora?_

_-Hoy es su día libre, así que no lo sé…_

_-…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

¿Qué sucede? Si no te vas a mudar… ¿cuál es la razón de tu despedida?... no, no quiero pensar que eres capaz de realizar alguna estupidez… ¿O sí?

Esa mirada tan triste… esa forma de decirme adiós… ese "te quiero" que hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

Por favor, no hagas creer que eres tan cobarde…

Te tengo que encontrar, porque si hay algo que prometí, es que te protegería…

Si en verdad harías lo peor que me imagino… ¿Dónde sería?

Por favor… espera… no lo hagas… permíteme encontrarte…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermano…ya lo he decidido… me voy de este mundo… este va a ser el ultimo sufrimiento… la última vez que veo esta lápida fría… ¿Y sabes qué? La última vez que pienso en él…

Él… aquel hombre que muy en su interior decidió verme…

… ese milagroso sentimiento que surgió…

Me alegra que ya no podré hacerlo daño…

Porque alguien como yo…

Fai… creo que este es el adiós…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_-¡¡Detente!!-_ el fuerte grito de un hombre se escuchó, lo que logró que otro volteará rápidamente.

_-Ku… ro… ga… ne…_- murmuró el rubio entrecortadamente mientras lo observaba atónito: el abogado respiraba agitadamente, seguramente había estado corriendo_- ¿qué… que haces aquí?_

_-No- _Kurogane, una vez que recuperó el aliento se acercó al doctor_- ¿Qué haces en el cementerio con ese cuchillo?_

El rubio miró su mano derecha y enseguida trató de ocultarlo, lo cual, era algo imbécil pues seguramente Kurogane ya había deducido sus patéticas intenciones.

_-Vete por favor-_ Fai lo miró directamente pero su voz no parecía tener la seguridad de sus iris azules- _estoy visitando la tumba de mi hermano y es algo en lo que necesito privacidad._

_-No seas tonto_- Esta vez Kurogane se acercó tanto al médico, que el rubio pudo sentir su respiración tocando su blanca frente.

-_Largo-_ el doctor clavó su mirada al suelo para no voltear a ver los ojos rubís del otro, pues sabía que si lo hacia sus rostros estarían separados por unos escasos centímetros.

_-Ya basta_- de pronto, uno de os brazos del abogado rodeo la pequeña cintura de Fai jalándolo hacia él mientras que con su otra mano le levantaba el rostro. El rubio tembló al ver como Kurogane cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba lentamente a él.

Pese a su enorme dolor, sus parpados cubrieron también esas gemas azules y sus finos labios se abrieron para permitir sentir la piel de Kurogane tocando la suya…

… una lágrima recorrió su blanco rostro… y de sus manos cayó un cuchillo hasta tocar el suelo…

Continuará…

Cometarios De PukitChan (yo xD) sobre este episodio:

-Surgió asi cono asi de la nada xD ni pensé enla trama, solo escribí jaja!

-El número de teléfono que se da e el segundo mensaje era el no. De mi cel que me robaron xD

-¿Recuerda la parte donde se escucha un mensaje que no dice nada? Siempre me imagino que es Fai agarrando valor xD

-En un comentario leí si Fai haría una estupidez, aki está la respuesta ^^U

-¿Por qué un cuchillo? Pues… me imaginó que Si fuera una pistola la trama acabaría demasiado rápido xD al menos el cuchillo le da tiempo a Kurogane ^^

-Empieza el suspenso… jajaja ^^

-y… ya XD Creo.

Bueno, nos vemos!

Espero sus comentarios!


	17. Capitulo 17 Las lagrimas de un ángel

En verdad lamento la tardanza ^^U fue una crisis de escritor debido a una depresión que me surgió después de que me rompieran el corazón T.T

Una sincera disculpa también porque este capítulo sea tan corto pero les juró que el siguiente lo recompensará ^^

Pienso publicar el siguiente el domingo próximo :)

Por cierto… ¿a alguien de por aquí le gusta Gravitation? Es que estoy empezando a publicar un fic de ello xD solo para mentes abiertas ^^ Se llama "Una nueva oportunidad" por si alguien le interesa (a penas llevó dos capis, no crean que es la gran cosa xD)

Bueno, eso es todo.

Gracias!

Los personajes no me pertenecen,(así como una frase que creo que reconocerán) son de Clamp ^^

Gracias por leer :3 y dejar comentarios ^^

Serendipity

Capitulo 17. Las lágrimas de un ángel.

Un beso. Los dos lo deseaban intensamente. Por alguna razón, el rubio no podía detenerse, no quería dejar de sentir el rocé de los labios de Kurogane. Fai tembló aún más cuando sintió la lengua del abogado tocando sus labios una y otra vez… por que… ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto ese beso?

Kurogane se sorprendió cuando Fai se dejó besar. Levantó sus manos para intentar profundizar el beso pero cuanto tocó su rostro lo sintió mojado. Fai lloraba desesperadamente sin querer dejar de besarlo.

Finalmente la ausencia de oxigeno los obligó a separarse.

El abogado lo contempló: Las lágrimas caían interminablemente por las mejillas del doctor. Parecía que todo el dolor sellado que Fai cargaba consigo con ese beso se hubiera liberado.

Lo cierto era, que Kurogane parecía quererlo, comprenderlo, deseaba ser su apoyo. Y por dios que lo que más necesitaba Fai era eso.

Vencido por su sufrimiento, el rubio cayó al suelo hincado.

_-Porque… porque me detienes…._

_-Porque no quiero perderte_- contestó fríamente mientras se agachaba para verlo a los ojos.

_-Que ganas con protegerme… porque lo haces…_

_-Te cuido, porque ya no lo haces tú…_

_-Déjame en paz-_ Fai golpeó débilmente el cuerpo de Kurogane, quien solo permitió que lo hiciera- _déjame irme con mi hermano…_

_-¿De verdad crees que él hubiera deseado esto?_

_-Yo… solo es…_

_-Si de verdad quieres morir, yo te mataré…_

Fai lo miró a los ojos y Kurogane entrecerró los suyos al ver en su mirada la tristeza que s corazón albergaba.

Ese corazón tan infeliz y cobarde… la melancolía de su voz… la pelea en la que se rindió…

La agonía en forma de silencio se hizo presente.

Muy en su interior Fai admitió que realmente era estúpido. Kurogane estaba ahí por el mensaje que le había dejado en su contestadota. Literalmente le había avisado que se iba a matar… ¿Por qué? ¿Deseaba que lo detuviera?

Ambos hincados frente a esa tumba nuevamente, llorando… en verdad la vida estaba empeñada en unirlo a pesar lo que fuera…. Y el ser distintos tampoco parecía ser un obstáculo.

El corazón había decidido volverse sordo ante la razón. Ninguno sabía cuando habían empezado a surgir estos sentimientos… pensándolo bien, no siquiera tenía sentido.

Era increíble como el dolor había logrado derrotar y apagar a una persona, lo suficiente para desear la muerte, pero era aun más impresionante como el destino había decidido mandar a un ángel a su rescate.

Sí, un ángel… detrás de esa apariencia fría se hallaba el humano más bondadoso y cálido que jamás pensó conocer.

Ahora Fai se sentía la persona más imbécil del mundo. ¿Acaso se merecía que alguien como Kurogane se preocupara tanto por él?

El abogado lo miraba sin saber que decir para brindarle consuelo. Pensaba que de verdad lo que necesitaba el rubio era alguien que estuviera ahí, acompañando su dolor… sabía que no había palabra que explicará el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante.

Toda esa soledad… por dios, debería estar prohibido algo así.

Fai sintió el momento en el que Kurogane lo rodeo con la calidez de sus brazos, quien se encontraba totalmente atónito, pero a pesar de eso lo invadió una extraña felicidad.

_-Todos estos años… debieron ser muy difíciles para ti-_ susurró el abogado.

_-Por favor… no digas nada… no sufras por mis razones…_

_-Resististe mucho… pero…_

_-Basta-_ el doctor empujó a Kurogane para que ya no lo abrazara_- nadie sufrirá si no estoy…_

_-¿Realmente piensas eso?_

_-Tú no lo entiendes…_- dijo volteando al suelo.

_-Explícamelo._

_-No tienes idea de lo que sentí- nuevamente_ la desesperación se apodero de Fai y las lagrimas que habían cesado por un momento empezaron a fluir- _yo estaba muerto en vida… cada mañana odiando mi cuerpo que aun seguía vivo ¡¡Cada día culpándome de que mi hermano murió en mi lugar!! ¡¡Odio estar vivo!!-_gritó desesperadamente_-¡¡odio el hecho que te haya conocido!! ¡¡Lo odio!!-_ al golpear el suelo cubierto de pasto, el doctor encontró el cuchillo que había tirado cuando Kurogane lo besó y con el que decidió quitarse la vida.

_-Entonces… ¿porque me dijiste que me querías?_

_-Es solo que-_ Fai tomó con su mano derecha el cuchillo y lo levantó- _¡¡Quiero morir!!-_ moviendo el cuchillo peligrosamente

_-¡¡Detente!!-_ el abogado tomó la muñeca del rubio y alejó la mano que tenía el objeto cortante de su cuerpo.

_-¡¡Suéltame!!-_ gritó Fai dolorosamente.

Y en un intento feroz por liberarse… el cuchillo destrozo por completo… el ojo derecho de Kurogane…

Continuará…

Espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
